


Legendary Riders Of Ever After

by Ash_Nebula09



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, EAH - Freeform, Ever After - Freeform, Ever After High - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Nebula09/pseuds/Ash_Nebula09
Summary: A strange girl comes to Ever After to teach a class. Her students are very curious to what she might bring to this school. They didn't expect it to be an adventure full of surprises, love, sad backstories, trust, and determination as the class continue to learn what she knows about dragon racing. And how it became the moment where they became legendary.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ever After High. Only the my OC's Starlette, Josh, Tony, Eric, Pablo, and Drake. All originally that is linked to my characters is mine ( such as their backstory, personality, ect.). This will be a little prologue to start things off to better understand what may come up. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began~

 

**Legendary Rider Of The Shadow Dragon**

 

 

_Let's start with the beginning._

  
     Once upon a time, there was a happy family, who lived in the world of the sky lands just like us. They raised their child, a daughter, with the joy of riding and a deep love of dragons. She was a happy little girl, who wanted to be friends with all the kids in the sky lands.

     One day, she was givin' an egg from her mother, its shell coat as black as night, during her tenth birthday.

     "Now, take good care of it, little one. This egg will change your life in the most magical of ways." Her mother said to her young daughter, smiling as she saw the twinkle of wonder in her eyes. Her father joined in with his wonderful little family and basked in the happy sight of his little girl, rushing back and forth through the rooms of the den to find blankets and pillows for the Black egg to rest on. All was happy...

     Until.

     One night, a mysterious breeze opened the little girl's window. She woke up and looked out the opened window, she saw her mother and father walk into the dark woods of the night. She hurried to pack her egg in a basket filled with hay, to ensure that the egg wouldn't brake, and ran after her parents. It wasn't long before she caught up with them, only to see a sight she will forever remember. She called out to them as they were submerged in a white ball of glowing dust.

     They looked back with sad smiles, not stopping themselves entering further into the glowing orb.

     _"Do not be sad my child, you will see us again."_ Said the father. The mother reached out a hand, some white dust in her palm, and gently sprinkled it on the basket that held her dearest egg.

 

  _"Come out, little beast that sleeps beneath your dark shell. Spread your wings and protect your master, and make sure she is well."_

  
     The child's mother whispers as the basket glowed. The little girl shook it off as the egg floated up in the air, then it cracked. Out exploded a little baby dragon, it's scales as black as charcoal and eyes as blue as sapphire jewels, just like his little master.

     But this was payed no mind to the little girl, for she kept calling out to her dear mother and father. But it was in vain, for they drifted up with the white orb, to the heaveans they go.

     Yes, they left their child with no say of where they are going, but that, my friend, is only the beginning.

     The girl grew up in forever darkness, away from the light of people close to her. Away from her friends, away from those who thought greatly of her, forever to never see each other again. All that one can say was that she roamed around the sky lands, never to appear in one place.  
     One night, a blue moonlight shine upon her sleeping body. In that light was a voice, a woman's voice filled with warmth and sorrow. It said to the sleeping girl,

 

_" I do not wish to see you wilt in the dark shadow of your heart, shine as bright as the dark is black. You may be the keeper of the shadow dragon but let it not represent who you are. I shall put you in a pod of dreams, so you can wait til the light that will brighten the darkness in your heart appears. Do not fear for your dragon for it will sleep too beneath the earth where it's quite and will not be  disturbed from slumber."_

  
     The girl was risen up by the blue dust from the moon light. It circled around her at all sides, creating an orb made of blue dust. It was the same for her dragon but the dust was black.  
     The voice came once again,

 

     _"when awoken you may call upon your dragon once again. Dance the Shadow Call in gace and carry out your journey with the ones that care for you. May life serve you well, my daughter."_

  
     , as the voice disappears both orbs were suspended in the air and led to their separate ways. Waiting til the light will arrive to brighten her heart.

But of course, its always different every hundred years or so. But open your eyes, you might just find her dragons shadow up above in the sky. Be carefull, one blink and you might miss her wicked grin when passing by.


	2. The fairy first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unknown figure is flying towards the village of Ever After. The rush of wind blows pass it as it heads towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Ever After High. 
> 
> Just the two OCs featured on this chapter. Hope you like it.:-)

**Chapter 1**

It was a day like anyother. The sky was clear, revealing the wonderful beauty of the the blue heavens. The many meadows and fields bloom virant as the sun beams down upon they lands of Ever After. Nothing could possibly ruin this peaceful-

"Raze, go faster!" Correction, it could. Just as the record of peace was about to peak, a sudden dark figure whooshed over the quiet lands of the fey. The disturbed peace was payed no mind by the figure zooming by. Thundering sounds of flapping wings can be heard as it soared up to the clouds.

"We are just about to make it Raze. Just a little more before it's 5 o'clock, we still need to meet the head macho to start out our first day. And to think, I would teach my own class once again after my crazy life in the sky lands." A girl, based by her voice, shouted in glee.

Only a chunk of dark hair could be seen, as the rest of her face was overshadowed by the black hood she wore over her head. Her lightly tanned hands firmly hold on to the leather raines as she, and the creature she was riding, a dragon, soar through the sky at high speed.

Finally, a town came into view, though even if it was barely seen because of the early hours, it was a sight to see. Just as they were passing overhead, the girl glanced down at the town filled with cute buildings and catching little dots of people who didn't notice a dark figure passing by above them.

The girl looked back ahead, saving the thought of looking around the town, by foot, later on in the afternoon, and patted the dragon on the head, firmly three times. Slowly, it decreases in altitude and speed as it reached closer to Ever After High, taking a round about of the school and landing silently in an open field close to a barn.

The girl decened from her dragon in practiced grace. She delicately brushed her fingers along the beast's neck til she took hold of the raines and guided it towards the barn.

"I feel there is going to be a better future ahead of us Raze. Don't you think?" She hummed as the dragon, Raze, replied with a purr of agreement. Just then, a rattle came from one of the side baskets Raze was carrying. The girl seem to smile as she walked up to the large basket and lifted up the lid. There, among the many boxs and clothing, was a teenage boy tied up and gagged. It would seem that he just woke up from sleep, for his eyes were some what dazed and groggy. He looked up at the girl peeping at him in delight and started to slowly reconized what kind of situation he was in. He groaned in muffled dismay as the girl finally reached out to pull off the gag.

Free from muffled humiliation, he took a breath and deadpanned "What am I doing in a basket?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was for a good reason?" The girl grinned. The boy on the other hand was unamused.

"No."

"Well, you should cuz it's true. You remember I told you that I wanted to teach again? And I wanted you to come with me? Well that's exactly what I'm doing."

"By tieing me up and gagging me in my sleep, as you stash me in this basket?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds as if I kidnapped you....but yes." The girl chirped in pride as the boy below just sighed. He wiggled himself up right and jerks his head toward his tyed up hands and legs.

"Can you untie me now Starlette?" He sternly asked, as if talking to a child to behave itself. Starlette, only hummed a laugh as she climded in the basket and started untieing the boy.

"Raze keep on going towards the barn, the head macho will meet us there soon." Starlette shouted out. Raze grunted out and started to walk forward.

Finally free from ropes, the boy stretched his arms and legs, giving his shoulders a few rolls before relaxing on one of the piles of clothes closest to him.

Starlette just sat there in silence, her shining eyes that can be seen from under the hood that she still kept up were starring out at the roof of the basket. The boy tilted his head in worry.

"Star, are you okay? You look exhasted. Did you pull an all-nighter again?" He crawled up to Starlette. Once comfortable, Star leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Josh, do you think I'm going to fit in? Do you think I can teach dragon riding again after what happened in the sky lands? Do you think I can get along with my future students and comrades?" Star breathed in doubt. Her eyes were clouded with worry and fright to what will become of her first day as a young teacher. From what Josh could remember, Starlette wasn't this doubtful since the "First Full Moon" inccedent. He smiled softly, brought his still aching arms aroud Starlette and squeezed.

"How can you think that when we just got here?"

"Its exactly because we just got here. Josh, this land is new to me and it scares me to think that I might not fit in with all the other people I may come to meet. I read that the language here is slightly different from the sky lands and the creatures around these forest are more magical than I'm used to. What am I to do if-"

"Starlette Ash Dust, am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Is the Legendary Rider Of The Shadow Dragon scared of teenagers that don't like her?" Josh teasingly gushed in suprised. Starlette just rolled her eyes in playful annoyance.

"I'm being serious Josh Anne Speedminer."

"So am I, my love. You shouldn't be afraid of the little things that are yet to come. Just be the wild, tough, smart, kind, caring, and attractively evil you and there won't be any problem as far as socializing will go." Josh gave a crooked smile, one that Starlette gives into easily. Her once cloudy eyes became bright again. She pulled down her hood and revealed her smirking face.

"You think my devilish ways are attractive?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It is." Starlette reaches out her arms and hugs Josh. The support he gave her was enough to get excited to look forward to teaching again, as always. Number one reason why she asked Josh to live with her in the new lands was because his company was what keeps her from going toward the dark side of her heart.

A light growl can be heard from outside of the basket. Starlette lifted the basket lid and peered out. Raze gurggled out to her, laying his head on the ground exhausted and sleepy. Star, looked around and saw that they finally arrived at the barn. She walked up to Raze and rubbed his nozzle.

"Good job Raze, looks like you deserve a nap."

"Starlette, there is someone calling for you.", said Josh as a middle age man came out from the side of the barn. He turn towards Starlette and gleamed.

"Ah, you must be Starlette. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Head Haster Grimm of Ever After High. A fine school with briliant hard working students. Recently, the school gave a rebirth to one of our long since played games that involves the bond of dragons and people. I heard from Sky High that you were an excellent teacher despite your young age. And I thought with viggering new dragon riders, we need an expert to teach such grand students the art of caring and properly riding these mystic creatures. So what better than the third generation Legendary Rider Of The Shadow Dragon, your story that Sky High provided us was just what we were looking for."

"Thank you for contacting me to teach here, Head Master Grimm. It will be an experience I am sure to never forget. When will I be able to start my first class? And will there be a stable provided for my dragon?"

"Yes, you may start tomorrow and the barn here is a stable provided for both your dragon and the many other dragons to live in. We will give you a drom once you-"

"With all do respect Head Master Grimm, I rather live close to my dragon. He is a part of my story after all. And my soul mate Josh there-"

"Sup'"

"Is a reasonable person and is respectable to me. If possible, I would very like to live with him and close to my dragon, Raze. Will you please let me Head Master Grimm?" Grimm did not agree to this condition at first, but what Sky High has givin' him, it couldn't be helped. This girl has been through many moments of her life where she had nothing but herself and her dragon. Her parents died when she was young, leaving her alone with nothing but a baby dragon to keep her company. It was said in the legend that the girl grew up in forever darkness, away from the light of people close to her.

One night, a blue moon light shine upon her sleeping body. In that light was a voice, a woman's voice filled with warmth and sorrow. It said to the sleeping girl,

 

_" I do not wish to see you wilt in the dark shadow of your heart, shine as bright as the dark is black. You may be the keeper of the shadow dragon but let it not represent who you are. I shall put you in a pod of dreams, so you can wait til the light that will brighten the darkness in your heart appears. Do not fear for your dragon for it will sleep too beneath the earth where it's quite and will not be disturbed from slumber."_

 

 

  
The girl was risen up by the blue  
dust from the moon light. It circled around her at all sides, creating an orb made of blue dust. It was the same for her dragon but the dust was black.

 

 

The voice came once again,

 

 

_"when awoken you may call upon your dragon once again. Dance the Shadow Call in gace and carry out your journey with the ones that care for you. May life serve you well, my daughter."_

 

 

, as the voice disappears both orbs were suspended in the air and led to their separate ways. Waiting til the light will arrive to brighten her heart.

 

 

Head Master Grimm sighed," Alright, you may room with him. But that is if he will work in the stables and pay the needed fees. I trust you will be a reasonable couple and will not so something I disapprove of. Agreed?" He said sternly, keeping a stoic face. Starlette squealed in glee and unexpectedly hugged Mr. Grimm out of happiness. Taking the man by suprise.

 

 

"Thank you." She gushed as she let the man go. Grimm straighten himself and left with a farewell.

 

 

Star hurried up to Josh and have him a big hug. Slight tears of joy can be felt as it driped on to his shirt.

 

 

Josh says nothing as he let her have her moment. He rubbed the short top stands of dark hair between his fingers as he settle his chin on her forhead. The quite moment, with a joyfully crying Starlette, was a blessing. Knowing that the day wasn't a total bust, and knowing that she was willing to keep moving foward to an unknown future, lifted something heavy on his mind.

 

 

"Ready to ride off to the future with me?" Starlette mummbled, her voice slightly groggy from holding back her sobs. Josh smiled, brought her head closer to him and gave her a soft squeeze.

 

 

"Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there might be a few spelling mistakes. But I'll get beack to that as soon as I am done writing this fanfic. Thanks for reading. :-D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The actual first chapter will come next. Don't forget to leave a comment of what you think.


End file.
